Its not your fault
by Simon is a bamf
Summary: this is an inprov story so a sumarry is hard to write rated T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first story so be nice. I know the chapters aren't very long but i hope to post many chapters of this first story. I would also like to give thanks to a friend for grammar checking it.**

**Ch1 It's not your fault**

They had both been drinking drowning their sorrows, Clary didn't usually drink but losing Jace had tipped her off the edge. now stumbling round Magnus's apartment dancing before finally passing out on the couch.

The next morning I awoke to find myself coved in glitter from head to toe and my hair plastered to my forehead. Magnus was sat on the other side of the sofa with coffee in one hand an icepack in the other. He was minus glitter and flamboyant clothing just in pyjama pants and to be honest he was hot .his black hair hung against his face curling in at the bottom, it was centre parted and was all most like Jace's. "Hurts don't it", he said groggily.

"what", I replied summoning all my energy just to see straight.

"your first hangover", he went over to touch my foot, I pulled away suddenly a grin crept over his face. He tried to grab my feet and I kept pulling away until he finally caught my foot and pulled it towards him kissing my toes, up my leg, across my stomach and up my neck until his lips met mine, his golden slightly muscular body pressed up against mine on the couch. My hands were on his back and his in my shirt.

All too soon it was over and we just lay there next to each other "well" Magnus said his face saddening tears rolling down "what am I going to say to alec, I'm a horrible person" then he stared at me blankly like I was supposed to say something but I couldn't get the words out so I grabbed my clothes and left as quick as I could but before I had chance to leave Magnus uttered four final words to me "it's not your fault" and I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2 Vomit inducing coffee shops**

Simon and Kyle's apartment was clean just a bit of coffee spilt on the counter, and there was jace asleep in a chair by Simon's room. He looked so peaceful. I wanted to tell him what happened but it would crush his heart and he deserved better than that. But I had to tell someone: Izz was too close to jace, I couldn't tell Alec for obvious reasons all that was left was Simon, Maia or Kyle. I couldn't tell Simon, now he and jace were best buddies and Kyle was likely to tell jace or Simon. My mind was made up Maia she had no real connection to the rest of us so she is trusted.

Maia and I met in a coffee shop in Brooklyn. We sat down at a table close to the window and ordered two strong coffees and a milkshake. We got chatting straight away but I couldn't hold the words in my mouth any longer, "I cheated on jace with Magnus"

"You ought to tell him," Maia replied.

"Why? Remember in Alicante with the lightwood's cousin, Aline Penhallow he flirted with her in front of me and kissed him, why should I." I knew sleeping with someone and flirting are complete different ends of the scale but I had to make myself feel better somehow.

Finally the coffee and the milkshake came but I wasn't thirsty at all, all I wanted to do was throw up.

All of a sudden felt the urge to vomit and ran to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3 50 50**

It had been three weeks since I had talked to Magnus and it had been a week since the battle against Lilith and jace was know where to be seen. Just as I thought we were back together he disappeared, Maryse and Izz had searched everywhere for him as I had not been feeling well lately.

But both Magnus and I decided it would be healthy to talk about what happened but when I got to his apartment Alec was still there. I was feeling queasy and un-well and Alec must have noticed because he came over and spoke to me.

"Are you ok clary?" he asked looking concerned.

"I haven't been feeling well lately, must be the flu" I replied had an idea what it was and it definitely wasn't the flu. But warlocks are sterile I thought how can this be possible? But I was interrupted mid-thought when I ran to the bathroom I must have been in there a while because I heard Alec leave and Magnus shout "Are you ok in there, Alec has left. We can talk now" I managed to drag my head out of the toilet, wash my face and be presentable before I left the bathroom.

I sat down on the sofa "I don't know how to say this," I started" I think I'm pregnant"

"Have you taken a test yet" he asked still looking hopeful

"No, not yet but I brought one with me" I said as I looked deep into his feline eyes.

"Well go do it then" he almost screamed at me.

Terrified I ran into the bathroom and dug the test out of my bag. I quickly took it and didn't look so we could see it together. After ten minutes I left the bathroom, Magnus looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry for snapping, I couldn't help it," he said looking deep into my eyes.

"It's ok, I don't blame you," I said trying to look forgiving but deep down inside I was scared of him.

He took the test out of my hand and his face fell. **"Positive"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4 Naughty Child**

Ever since I'd found out, I'd been excited and frightened. I wanted to tell jace but he was missing and now I'm with child it would be suicide for me and the baby. Sooner or later I would have to tell my mum and Simon. I'm going to do it now. Time to tell Simon. I pulled myself of my bed and grabbed my keys and coat on the way out.

I arrived at the door of Kyle's apartment and pressed the buzzer.

"Who is this," I heard Kyle's voice over the intercom it sounded tired and fed up,

"It's me, may I come in," I replied. I could hear a bit of uncertainty in my voice as I waited for the door open. The seconds passed like hours but finally I heard a voice over the intercom.

"You can come in." Kyle said sighing

When I had trudged up to the apartment I was greeted with frosty smiles, the coffee was still spilt on the counter and a game of halo was paused. "hey Simon can I talk to you in private"

"Sure." a one word simple answer. I followed him into his bedroom, it was whitewashed a lot different to at home which had posters sprawled all over the floor and walls of bands, games and girls I wished those walls were back all the white made me feel uncomfortable.

"Simon," I started, "I'm pregnant." Simon looked shocked

"Jace, missing or not I will knock his block off" he roared.

"No Magnus." I said quietly looking at the floor trying to get it to swallow me up.

"How could you do this to jace," he's your boyfriend.

"I know"I replied still looking at the floor but now I was shuffling my feet like a naughty child.

"Oh clary," he said in a soothing voice putting his arm around me, "how far along are you"

"About three-four weeks." He sat me down on his bed and got me some coffee to calm me down."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5 Scarlette Tears**

**A/N Clary is about 6 weeks now. Scarlette is a character I made up to add something else into the mix as the plots developing. Also this is my longest chapter so far, I would like to know what you think of scarlette. I know there isn't a lot of dialogue in this chapter because I felt like I should have a descriptive chapter.**

Simon had been helpful the past two weeks, but he had a new girlfriend now even if the entire Brooklyn vampire clan knew he had dated two girls at once, they still wanted him.

She was called Scarlette she looked about 14-15 and had a cream coloured face, piercing aqua eyes and blood red lips. Her hair was light blonde and cascaded down to her bottom in small bursts of curls and waves. We hadn't talked. But she seemed nice. Simon told me she spoke with a posh northern accent, he says she was from somewhere near Cheshire and moved to Brooklyn in the 50s after the clan in Cheshire chucked her out after she attacked one of the other schoolgirls.

He had given me his bedroom when I came to live there after I told my mother I was moving out. she hadn't taken it well but at17 years of age I was sure I would cope, but I was still worried so Simon told me he would look after me at his and kylies apartment.

I opened the door to the living area and saw Simon and scarlette Eskimo kissing and arranging vials of blood after the incident with Maureen he decided it was best to have blood in the house at all times. Scarlette noticed I was watching them.

"Is this clary?" she asked Simon, he replied with a firm nod. She sounded like someone who came out of a Victoria novel.

"You must be scarlette!" I said with a smile holding out a firm hand to shake she took it and I sat down opposite them on the coffee table (there was no other place to sit).

"Simon told me you're expecting, imp so happy for you. How far along are you?" she said looking at my stomach.

"6 weeks." I replied

"do you like the way I've order the blood, it's by blood type from a-o," pointing to the vials suddenly her fangs appeared and a single blood drop formed before rolling down her pale chin and dropping onto the futon, it left a small trail of scarlet liquid running from her mouth to her chin.

"Wanna get that" she said giggling in her British accent, it was sugary sweet and playful.

"You know it" he said licking it off her chin and suddenly they were kissing. I cringed is this what me and jace looked like I couldn't stand it any longer this reminded me too much of me and jace. I got up from the coffee table and headed for Simon's door as I turned the handle I looked round and they were now making out, tongues and all so I ran into the room embarrassed and lay down on the bed burying my head in the covers.

I missed him so much although I hadn't been showing it lately. I wished he would hold me in his arms, kiss my forehead and tell me everything was going to be ok. I felt something wet roll down my cheek .tears. I couldn't hold it in any longer I cried silently into my pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6 Jace Returns. Because of all the bad reviews this is the last chapter. I've had this chapter finished for some time as well as chapter 7 but I'm only uploading this because of my only good review. If you would like to see chapter 7 please email me here: , this is Lotts saying bye.**

I'd been crying for what seemed like an eternity although I could still hear scarlette in the living area and street fighter IV, I peeped through the door, she was winning.

"Kick! Kick! Kick! Jump! Die! Die! Die!" she screamed at the TV as I saw she was playing as Cammy.

"Hadouken, damn it," Simon shouted at Ryu in the game. It made me smile; I wished he would play videogames with me, like jace used to.

Three hours later scarlette had left and I'd a brainwave. The room was still bear. So I went to the nearest home-depot and bought several tins of paint in: blue, yellow, black and red.

I'd dug out some of Kyle's old clothes. I hadn't seen much of him lately he was always out with Maia till all hours. I hadn't seen Maia for 6 weeks since the coffee shop but I'd texted her when I found out, she had said she was happy for me and we should meet some time that was two weeks ago. Anyway back to painting. I turned up the music and sang along.

"_If you ever leave me baby, Leave some morphine at my door' Cause it would take a whole lot of medication. To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore."_ I started to tear up at how it reminded me of jace so I changed the CD and put in some classical the music guided my hand over the back ground of black that I had painted earlier, in swirls and lines before long I noticed a pattern emerging. It was a rune. Ads suddenly I saw jace he was alone somewhere dark and tied up but he was alive. It treated the image of jace like a painting, painting on a frame of red. When I was done painting I called in Simon to show him my handiwork he admired my painting skill. Before long his gaze reached jace.

"Amazing isn't it" I said stroking the picture

"Amazing. But why is my mom on your wall?" he replied looking impressed.

"Your mom?" I replied looking confused, "its jace"


End file.
